This invention relates to deposited layers of superconducting ceramics, including deposited thin layers and films of such superconductors.
Many of the suggested uses of the recently discovered ceramic superconducting compounds benefit from or require the application of the superconducting material in layers or thin films. These superconducting ceramics include superconductors in the systems represented by Ba-RE-Cu-O (wherein RE is one or more of La, Y, Sm, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm, Yb, Lu or Th); La-M-Cu-O (wherein M is Sr, Ba or Ca); Bi-Sr-Ca-Cu-O; and Tl-Ba-Ca-Cu-O. Suggested uses include flexible electrical conductors for transmission of electricity and for motor, generator, magnetic windings and superconducting elements for microelectronic circuits. This invention provides a new method for making such superconducting ceramics in relatively thin layers and thin films. In another respect, this invention provides ceramic superconducting layers or films which incorporate particulate matter to impart improved properties, such as, for example, whiskers or fibers for improved electrical or mechanical properties, or other superconducting ceramics for improved conductive properties.